wod_resourcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gifts: Fianna
The Fianna Gifts Spirits in service to or allied with a tribe's totem teach Tribal Gifts. Some tribes' Gifts haven't changed in centuries, while others (such as the Glass Walkers) regularly reinvent their relationship with the spirits. Learning a Gift from another tribe usually requires the Garou to be on good terms with at least one member of the tribe (generally a packmate) who can summon the appropriate spirit. Even then, the Garou must convince the spirit she is worthy of its blessings, and that she won't turn them against its tribal allies. Some Garou are extremely touchy about outsiders learning their tribal blessings, while others believe the practice strengthens the Garou Nation as a whole in its war against the Wyrm. The Gifts of the Fianna speak to their vigorous natures and fae allies, and are often granted by spirits originating in their native lands. Rank 1 Faerie Light The Fianna conjures a small, bobbing sphere of light. It's no brighter than a torch, but that's usually enough to light the werewolf's way -- or lead foes into an ambush. A marsh-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player rolls Wits + Enigmas (difficulty 6). The light can appear anywhere within the Garou's line of sight, and bobs about at 10 feet (3 m) per turn if bidden to do so. It lasts for the rest of the scene. Hare’s Leap The werewolf can leap impossible distances. Hare-spirits teach this Gift, naturally, though cat-, frog-, kangaroo-, and even flea-spirits occasionally do so as well. System: The player makes a reflexive Strength + Athletics roll (difficulty 7) to activate this Gift. If successful, the character's leaping distances are doubled for the scene -- or tripled for a single turn with the expenditure of a Willpower point. Persuasion This Gift imbues a homid'’s words with intrinsic credibility and conviction, causing them to ring true to the ear and lay heavy on the heart. An ancestor-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player rolls Charisma + Subterfuge (difficulty 7). Success lowers the difficulty of all social rolls by one for the rest of the scene, and allows successful rolls to have uncommonly strong impact (such as changing long-held political views, or causing an addict to seriously reconsider the course of his life). Resist Toxin The werewolf's body is hardened against toxins of all sorts. A rat-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The werewolf is permanently immunized to mundane poisons, from arsenic to alcohol, and adds three dice to resist the effects of Wyrm-enhanced toxins. This Gift may be turned off and on at will (such as for enjoying alcohol). Two Tongues The glib words and clever schemes of the Fianna are wasted on a single mark. This Gift teaches the werewolf to talk out of both sides of her face, literally carrying on two conversations simultaneously, and to decide who hears what. An ancestor-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends a Willpower point. For the rest of the scene, the Fianna may simultaneously carry on two conversations at the same time, which need have no relation to one another. She decides which listeners hear which version of the words she's speaking. Anyone suspecting something odd about the Fianna's behavior must roll Perception + Alertness (difficulty 9) to detect the Garou's other conversation and to understand what she's saying there. Rank 2 Flame Dance Pushing the fire in his heart into his limbs, the Fianna hurls himself unharmed through the ranks of Gaia's foes. A mongoose-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player reflexively spends one Rage point, allowing the character to dodge one attack with his full dice pool, regardless of what other actions he has taken during the round. Alternately, a Rage point may be spent to enhance a normal dodge action, adding three dice to the defense. Form Mastery This Gift empowers the Wyld spark that resides in all Garou, granting the character greater control over her shapeshifting abilities. A wolf-spirit teaches this Gift. System: When shapeshifting, all difficulties are reduced by 1. Additionally, when enacting partial transformations, the player need no longer spend a Willpower point, and the difficulty of the roll is 7. This Gift's effects are permanent. Glib Tongue Listeners hear whatever the Garou wishes them to. The Fianna can say anything, even total nonsense, but anyone listening will agree heartily. A rabbit-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point and rolls Wits + Expression (difficulty equals the listener's Wits + Alertness). The target agrees completely with the Garou for one turn per success, after which sanity reasserts itself. Howl of the Banshee The werewolf emits a fearful howl that causes those who hear it to run in terror. A Banshee -- a mournful spirit of the dead -- teaches this Gift. System: The player spends a Gnosis point and rolls Charisma + Intimidation. All who hear the howl must roll Willpower (difficulty 8; 6 for allies of the Fianna) or flee in terror for one turn per success on the Garou's roll. Howl of the Unseen This Gift allows a howl or proclamation from one side of the Gauntlet to echo across into both realms. It is taught by a cricket-spirit. System: The player rolls Gnosis (difficulty of the local Gauntlet), after which the Garou may howl or speak for up to one turn per success rolled; the words or howl will be clearly audible on both sides of the Gauntlet. Rank 3 Faerie Kin The Fianna can call upon ancient pacts between her people and the fae. By emitting a special howl, the werewolf can call whatever fae are in the area to help. They will obey the Fianna, but not without question. A dream-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends at least one Gnosis point and rolls Manipulation + Occult (difficulty 8). Spending more Gnosis increases the raw power of the faeries who respond, while more successes on the roll means that more faeries answer. When used on Earth, this Gift most commonly calls dream-spirits known as chimera, though with higher Gnosis expenditures changelings or their dark-kin cousins may appear; true fae answer the summons only in appropriate Umbral realms. Fair Fortune The Fianna is blessed with a lucky streak a mile wide. A Chimerling teaches this Gift. System: The player may re-roll any failed or botched roll by spending a Gnosis point. The result of the second roll must be kept, and this Gift may only be used once per scene. Ley Lines By manipulating ley lines -- a spiritual grid that crisscrosses the planet -- the Fianna can disorient would-be trackers or hunters. The victims of this Gift find themselves following false trails, making wrong turns or walking in circles. An earth-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends a Gnosis point and rolls Wits + Occult (difficulty 7). Any attempt to track the Garou must begin with a successful Perception + Occult roll (difficulty 8), garnering more successes than the Garou's player. Otherwise, the tracker's attempt to follow the Fianna will automatically botch. Reshape Object The Garou can shape once-living (though not undead) material into something else instantly. Trees may become shelter, buck antlers spears, animal hides armor, and flowers sweet perfumes. The item will resemble the object from which it was created (e.g., the aforementioned spear will be made of antler, not wood). A Pattern Spider teaches this Gift. System: The player rolls Manipulation + Crafts against a difficulty defined by the scope and complexity of the transformation (a broken tree limb into a spear would be difficulty 5, while a fallen tree into a canoe would be 8) and spends a Gnosis point. The transformation persists for one scene per success, or permanently with five or more successes. Expending an additional Gnosis point allows a created weapon to inflict aggravated damage for the remainder of the scene in which it is created. Song of the Siren The Garou's song or howl can entrance anyone who hears it. A songbird-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player rolls Charisma + Performance (difficulty equal to the target's Willpower) and spends one Gnosis point. Packmates resist the Gift automatically; all others in earshot whose Willpower is exceeded are affected. Enchanted targets can't perform any actions for a number of turns equal to the successes rolled, unless one Willpower point is spent per turn of free action. Rank 4 Balor’s Gaze One of the Fianna's eyes glows a livid red, and all enemies caught by his gaze are stricken with terrible agony. A pain-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Rage point and one Gnosis, then rolls Perception + Occult (difficulty 8). For the rest of the scene, any foe at whom the Garou glares must roll Willpower (difficulty 8) and exceed the player's successes or double over in pain, suffering a –5 wound penalty as though Crippled, regardless of their current health. Any characters already at Crippled are considered Incapacitated by the pain. Phantasm The Fianna creates an unmoving illusion that contains visual, auditory, olfactory and even tactile elements. A grain-spirit -- the so-called "spirit of spirits" -- teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point for each 10-foot (3 m) radius area to be covered by the illusion and then rolls Intelligence + Expression. Anyone given cause to doubt the illusion must roll Perception + Alertness and exceed the Garou's successes in order to see through it. Rank 5 Call the Hunt The werewolf calls forth the Huntsman of Celtic mythology to harry and slay a great evil. The Huntsman himself teaches this Gift. System: The Garou must chant and concentrate for one full hour. The player then spends one Gnosis point and rolls Charisma + Occult (difficulty 8). The Huntsman appears with a single hound, plus one hound for each extra Rage or Gnosis point the player wishes to expend. If the Huntsman judges that the evil he has been summoned to hunt is insufficiently mighty or wicked to warrant his talents, or if the Garou has already summoned the Huntsman within the last month, then the Garou becomes the target of the hunt. Fog on the Moor This Gift transforms the Fianna into a ghostly outline of himself, allowing him to pass through anything except silver as though he were incorporeal. He may communicate and strike opponents normally. He cannot be harmed by anything except silver; all incoming attacks pass harmlessly through him. A fog-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Willpower point and rolls Gnosis (difficulty 7) to instantly assume a ghostly form. Each success allows the character to stay in that form for one turn, though he may change back at will. The character cannot regenerate while in this form. Gift of the Spriggan The Fianna grows to three times her normal size or shrinks to the size of a small puppy. A Chimerling teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point and rolls Stamina + Primal-Urge (difficulty 8). The effects last for one hour per success or until the Garou cancels the Gift. If the Garou grows larger, she gains three Strength dice for every 100% increase in size. If she grows smaller, she retains her normal Traits, but she may sneak around unnoticed or masquerade as someone's pet.